herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mariah Wong
Mariah Wong (金李, Japanese: Chou Mao, Chinese Pinyin:Wīng Maou), is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. She is a member of the White Tigers. Early History Mariah was born in a secluded mountain village community in China, and is the younger sister of Lee Wong. Because their home was isolated from society in general, it did not possess modern technologies such as computers or cell phones. As such, Mariah spent her time with her friends Gary, Kevin and her brother's best friend Ray Kon. Mariah was especially close to the latter, as Ray was the one to give her first beyblade, and helped her practice, leading Mariah to be fond of him. The group often practiced Beyblading constantly, alongside doing chores around the town. Eventually, the group came together as the White Tigers, planning to one day become the greatest beybladers on Earth. Mariah is completely loyal to the team, and always tries to keep the peace within it, her cheerful attitude and support of her teammates making her a valuable addition to the White Tigers; with Mariah also serving as second-in-command. Her bitbeast is Galux; passed down from her ancestors in the Minx Tribe. In battle, Mariah often liked to taunt other bladers who think she can't beat them and because of her speed, tending to knock opposing bladers off their guard. Mariah eventually came to believe that a win in beybattling does not truly count if you don't have fun during the battle. Mariah became very loyal to Ray, and the two eventually became friends. She became angry when Ray, upon receiving the power of Driger as a sign of him becoming leader of the team, apparently deserted his friends and left the village. Nevertheless, Mariah remained loyal, due to her friendship him, and was the only team member who didn't want revenge on Ray, but was forced to by Lee (who most especially wanted vengeance). Mariah and her team went to the Asian Championships in preparation to go to the World Championships in Russia, and it was here the Chuugoku faced off against Ray and his new team; the Bladebreakers. In the finals, Mariah was (barely) defeated by Ray after a vicious battle, when Mariah's beyblade stopped spinning mere seconds before Ray's at the end of the match. It was during the battle that Galux and Driger stopped fighting each other willingly and surrounded the stadium in emotional energy, making Ray and Mariah remember the good times they had together. Upon Blader DJ's announcement of her loss; Mariah had hard feelings towards Ray, as she missed being his friend, and the two began considering to hang out for some time. The rest of the team, upon loosing the championship, would later come to repair fences with Ray, especially Lee. After the Bladebrakers won the World Championships and eventually disbanded, Ray eventually returned to the village and led the team; named "Baihuzu" in G-Revolution series. In the manga, many years later, Mariah consummated her relationship with Ray by marrying and Mariah gave birth to his daughter; Rin. Physical Appearance & Personality Mariah appears to have cat-like features which reflect her ferocity in battle. In the manga, Mariah had red hair, and wears blue. In the anime, Mariah's hair and attire are all hot pink. She also has gold, cat-like eyes. Mariah has a playful attitude and supports the "girl-power" idea. At times, she can get very aggressive. She gets along very well with other girl bladers. But she also has rivalry against Emily York from the All-Starz. Beyblades *'Beyblade':' 'Galux S *'Beyblade G-Revolution:' Galux 2 Relationships Ray Kon: Ray and Mariah grew up in the same mountain village and it was Ray that taught her everything she knows about Beyblading. When Ray left his home village and the White Tigers, Mariah felt Ray was turning his back on her, but Ray tells her that wasn't the reason at all and that no matter how far apart they are nobody could cut the special bond that they share, the bond that was formed when they were little and had been growing stronger ever since. Ray and Mariah do have romantic feelings for each other, as shown during the Asia tournament when they were paired to fight each other and Kai saying that it wouldn't be good because Ray might forget which side he’s on when Mariah gazes into his eyes, this shows that other members of the Bladebreakers see the romantic tension between the two or at the least see a strong emotional bond that connects the two of them. After they become a team again Mariah seems always happy when around Ray and has been concerned for his safety during some of his bey battles. At the end of the manga series, Ray and Mariah are married and have a daughter named Rin. Lee Wong: Lee is Mariah's protective older brother. He is also the captain of her team, The White Tigers. Attacks Beyblade:'' ''Cat Bites,Mountain Cat Attack '''Beyblade G-Revolution: '''Cat Scratch Attack, Lynx Claw Attack Mao and Ichigo She very vaguely resembles Ichigo Momomiya in her warrior form from the anime series Tokyo Mew Mew. *Both are pink girls. *Both Heroines *Both are in love *Both are cute *Both resemble or are a cat *Both are nekos Gallery Images Whitetigers.jpg|Team Baihuzu MARIAH CUTE.png mariah kawaii.jpg Mariah Wong facing Kai Hiwatari, who has betrayed his own team.jpg Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Amazons Category:Charismatic Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Chaste